User talk:MarkvA
Wiki Revamp Hi Mark, thanks for your offer of help. I really appreciate it and so will all of my users. I like many of your suggestions but let me give you a little more guidance on how I see the changes moving forward so that we can enhance our services to our users without also losing the quality of the unique experience they have come to expect from the Warhammer 40k Wiki versus other Warhammer wikis out there. 1. A new wordmark would be great, as long as it remains the Warhammer 40k Aquila logo we already use. Making it of a clearer quality and adding the word "Wiki" to it below the Warhammer 40,000 text line would be great. 2. Please move forward with the new skin and colour scheme, with this one caveat. I prefer a background that is as simple as possible, usually with black text on a white background simply because it is easier to read than most anything else. However, if you have a better idea and I think it is equally easy to read, I will definitely go with what you come up with. I do like the blue colour we have used for linking and other important text, but again I am open to any thing you think will be an enhancement while retaining maximum readability. 3. The main page definitely needs a revamp, including a mainpage slider, content links, a featured video and anything else you can think of. However, I also need certain things to remain on the main page as they currently exist, including the Warhammer 40,000 existing logo (this can be replaced with a much bigger version of the new wordmark if you think it would be cooler), our "opening crawl" in italics, the article counter, the picture of Space Marines and Orks in battle, the explanation of the wiki's purpose and Warhammer 40k history, the Creating Content section, the Policy Related section, the Legal Disclaimer, the Table of Contents, and our small links at the bottom of the page to our sister wikis and other partners. As long as those pieces of the original page remain in place somewhere on the page, you can add anything you like or think will be helpful to us to the front page. Thanks again for all your help, we definitely needed a revamp now that the Wiki has grown so much in popularity over the last year. I look forward to seeing what you come up with! Montonius 06:48, July 27, 2011 (UTC), Lead Administrator, Warhammer 40k Wiki Hey Mark Let's try this. The Space Marines and Ork picture can go, and lets try your idea of moving the explanation of the wiki's purpose and history to a link. Please leave the "opening crawl" in italics in place, and also please leave the Disclaimer in place on the front page. I know wikia has a disclaimer, but we deal with Games Workshop products in our wiki and they have an extremely tight and clear legal policy concerning all use of their IP. That disclaimer must be present on the front page of any website and on any images of theirs we use. As such, you will notice this same disclaimer is placed on every photo in the wiki. I know this is deeply redundant and it would certainly not be my choice of modus operandi, but this is required to avoid legal complications with an extremely litigious company and you will notice that all other fan-made Websites concerning Warhammer 40k on the Web, especially wikis, make use of the same policy. So please leave that on the front page, though you can certainly move it to the bottom. Beyond that I think we should just go ahead and get the revamp going and if I have any further concerns we will deal with them on the fly. Thanks very much for your ideas and I'm very excited to see the new look! Montonius 05:39, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Lead Administrator, Warhammer 40k Wiki An Idea Hi Mark I had one idea I was wondering if we could incorporate into the new main page. I would like each of the main races listed in the Table of contents to be associated with their racial or faction icon. If I provide you with these graphics can you shrink them down and/or modify them so that they can serve as icons or buttons for the links on the table of contents leading to that page? Or is that not workable with your current conception? Thanks. Montonius 06:11, July 29, 2011 (UTC), Lead Administrator, Warhammer 40k Wiki :Done: File:New mainpage races.jpg. Should I put the new skin and mainpage online? Mark (talk) 14:23, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :Go for it. Montonius 15:32, July 29, 2011 (UTC), Lead Administrator, Warhammer 40k Wiki Pictures I'll embed the pictures right here and label which faction they belong to. Fantastic Work Fantastic work Mark, just fantastic, I'm blown away! I particularly love the wordmark and the new skin; in a million years I could never have matched the superb quality of your work. Couple of tweaks though: 1) The icons for the races did not show up on the page, it just shows a red "20px". Additionally, the Chaos, Imperium and Space Marines categories in the Table of Contents should have their own icons; I gave you two of them, I can give you one for the Space Marines as well. 2)The opening crawl was removed I really need that put back below the slider and above the About Warhammer section. 3) The "Creating Content" link is empty, I need the text from that section on the original main page placed there. Other than those few changes, fantastic work! I couldn't be more pleased. Thank you for your help and I know my members will just love what you have done. Montonius 21:49, July 29, 2011 (UTC), Lead Administrator, Warhammer 40k Wiki Space Marines Slider Oh Mark, one thing. The image used for the Space Marines in the photo slider is not a Space Marine, that's a Sister of Battle. Lets use the original image of Space Marines fighting Orks in its place for that photo. Here it is for a replacement. If that doesn't work, try the one below it. Space Marines Symbol for Main Page Hey Mark sorry I forgot to give you this. Also, the little image on the slider is still showing the Sister of Battle instead of the new Space Marine image you just added. Will that update itself or does it need to be changed? Montonius 00:40, July 30, 2011 (UTC), Lead Administrator, Warhammer 40k Wiki Html Symbol Hey Mark, I love the new HTML symbol you added for the wiki that shows up in the browser address, but could you make it the Imperial Eagle symbol instead of the white and orange Ultamarines Space Marines symbol? Thanks. Montonius 11:34, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article Hi Mark, I wanted to add a Featured Article section to the main page below the Featured Videos section. Can you tell me how to code that in Source mode or direct me to a tutorial where I can learn to do it? Thanks. Montonius 13:35, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Forum Mark, this wiki is too old to have started with a forum but I need one created for the wiki. Can you create one for us? Thanks.Montonius 23:54, November 9, 2011 (UTC) How many separate sub-forums will there be and what should be their topics? That will determine the titles using in-universe names. Montonius 08:21, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. Gimmee a day or so to think about it and I will give you a list. Thanks.Montonius 11:09, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I hope I am not butting in by asking this, but any progress on your end regarding the forum's creation? BTW, apparently the bare framework of the forum already comes pre-packaged with each newly created wiki, as I have come across this wiki's forum while Google searching today. MarqFJA 20:16, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I see. I suppose that Montonius has been so busy that he probably forgot about the name list. It's almost three weeks now. MarqFJA 21:00, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Margin Fix Hey Mark, when you get a chance could you please fix the margins on our main page? They have been out of whack since the changeover to the new system for tablets and smartphones. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 05:52, January 22, 2014 (UTC) As always, thanks again! Montonius (talk) 14:49, January 30, 2014 (UTC)